


Pictures Of You

by orphan_account



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gang Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I've been living so long with my pictures of you,that I almost believe that the pictures are all I can feel."
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington, Grace Marie/Otto Wood, Jawn Rocha/Otto Wood
Kudos: 3





	1. .prologue.

10:36 PM  
MAY 30, 2020  
ARIZONA -- CLASSIFIED LOCATION

It's cold. Two men sit across one another, separated by a metallic silver table. The tense air wavers.

"You're sure this is him, detective?"

"Positive. Would you like to go through the records yourself?"

The sheriff shuffles in his seat. There's a distinct sound of metal on tile as the chair beneath him scrapes the ground.

"Sir-- no disrespect-- but you're absolutely positive? I would hate it to attempt an investigation such as this if-"

The man is cut off. "Yes, as i explained previously. Find him." 

The short, young man gazes down at the photograph in his hand. Smiling up at him is a teenage boy with youth in his eyes. The silence almost settles before it's broken again. 

"Alright Weekes, we'll do our best. Thank you." The sherriff states, fighting his better judgement. 

The detective-- Weekes-- nodded as the sheriff began to leave, "Close the door on your way out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing on ao3! I'll try and update a lot but I'm not sure how fast I'll be.


	2. .the end of the beginning.

1:24 AM  
JUNE 3, 2020  
HOUSTON -- A STREET.

I heave out air as I sprint through the (near) empty street. My throat feels constricted and tight, almost as if a rope is holding it taught. My chest feels as though it's made of iron, the weight of which holding down my legs. I haven't run this fast in what seems like forever. 

I want to stop, don't get me wrong. I want to pause, drink some water, catch my breath, but I can't. Right now, I have to get away.

It would be extremely fucking useful to have a car right now. Might as well blame Jawn, as he's the one who borrowed it. I should've known not to give it to him, he's probably getting blown by some chick he picked up on the street right now. Typical. Either way, it would be a complete lie to say none of this is his fault. 

I hear the sirens behind me get louder, signaling the cars getting closer. Fuck, I need to speed up, but I can't. This is what I get for never working out. 

I can feel my now-faded purple hair clinging to my forehead, and I smile at the memory of the night I first dyed it. My broken glasses are slicing down my nose and my loose white tank top is now slick to my back in sweat. For my legs, well let's just say it was a bad idea to wear skinny jeans today. 

Looking behind me, I see at least three cop cars closing in on me. I honestly have no idea how to get out of this. I could hide, but what use would it be? They would find me eventually. Soon i'll have to stop running before I completely pass out. 

Narrowing down the current possible options in my head, I decide there's only one way out of this-- to face it. 

I stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter (and fic in general) was inspired by the felony steve origin fic that was in season two of the podcast !


End file.
